


Sacrifices

by TheOnlyHivera



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Laura and Danny, hollence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyHivera/pseuds/TheOnlyHivera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Carmilla would've asked to get back together a week ago Laura would've jumped right back into her arms.  But Carmilla didn't and Laura won't.  It's been a week after the break up and Laura is past the grieving process and is now looking to move on without Carmilla in her life.  Last time Laura saw Carmilla she wasn't in the best of shape.  After two weeks of being separated from Carmilla, Laura has finally taken a step foward and moved on.  But what happens when a blood thirsty Carmilla finds out that the only reason Laura won't take her back, has everything to do with her romantic rival, Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is my first fanfic so forgive me if the the characters seem a little ooc. I tried to write out my version of what happened after the break up. It's a little short but I hope you like it. I promise to make the next one longer!

Sacrifices: Closure

  Its been a week. No videos, no vampires, no zetas, nothing. I was locked in my room to drown in my sorrows. Maybe I was being a little over dramtic but I was okay with it. With everything that happened I thought i deserved a little me time in the house of the recently decesed dean. Even though it had been a week after Carmilla and I broke up, everything that had been going on came down on me all at once. The giant anglar fish had started to try to wiggle itself out of its bottomless pit, Matti was still trying to kill me, perry kept getting attacked, and worst of all... Carmilla broke up with me. The entire past week I had been a wreck. Locked away in my room away from everybody. All i had was myself, a box of chocalates(surprisingly they lasted me the whole week), and some poorly acted soap operas.  
  Suffice it to say, I was not in the best emotional state. Everybody knew I was locked in my room but anytime somebody knocked on the door I greeted them with a "go away" or a "leave me to die". Again i was most likely being a drama queen but who cares? It was my break and I grieved they way I wanted to. After a few days all my friends stopped trying. It was about time they realised that my door was never going to open. Finally on the eighth day of my depression and self confinment, without even knocking, Carmilla broke the door open. Carmilla didn't use her full power so the door weakly held on to its hinges. The last person I wanted to see and there she was, breaking my door open. I sat upright in my bed and tried to tame the beast that was my hair with my hands. Just because I was depressed and been stuck in my bed all week didn't mean my ex had to know it!  
  "Hey cupcake." She said as she walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed. I stared at Carmilla with horror in my eyes. Her cheek bones were more prominet, it looked like her cheeks were caving in on themselves. Since she was wearing a tank top I could see that her arms had lost the majority of it's muscle. Even Carmilla's collar bone was more noticable.  
  "Carmilla have you been eating? There's still some bagged blood left in the freezer." I offered.  
  "Awe creampuff, you still care about me. And no I haven't. This is what a depressed vampire looks like." Carmilla weakly joked failing to making her starvation seem comical. Her cat eyes looked at me for a response to her joke.  
  "I told you to stop calling me those ridculous pet names. We're not a couple anymore, we haven't talked in a week so were not even friends. You still live here so we're just roomates if anything. "   
  "Wow. That was kinda harsh." Carmilla was right but I had every right to be harsh. We were broken up but here she was, preventing me from moving on.   
  "What do you expect Carmilla? Were not together anymore and you're here talking to me and calling me names like were still a couple. You can't just barge into my room like that and think that's okay. Clearly being rude and harsh is the only way for you to understand that you can't do that. I'm trying to move on and you should do the same." I looked at Carmilla with a stern look to let her know i was serious.  
  "Don't you get it?" Carmilla asked without meeting my look. "I still call you those names because I don't want it to be over. I thought it was the right thing to do but I was wrong. Yesterday Matti and I got into a fight. The first person i wanted to confied in, the only person i wanted to confide in, was you. When i realized I couldn't I felt like a piece of me was missing." Carmilla's words hit me hard. I was at a loss for words. I wanted to hear that the minute we broke up, if Carmilla would've said all that a day or two after we broke up I would've jumped right back into her arms. But it had been a week. I may not have completely moved on, but i had been working on it. If i got back with Carmilla it would only have been a step back but i needed to move foward. It was the right thing to do.   
  "Carmilla we can't get back together. We tried it but our personalities and our way of thinking, it just doesn't work out. We clash too much. Just give me some space and then we could atleast work on being friends. " I said that last part to try to console Carmilla. I even faked a smile but even Carmilla knew the truth, I didn't want to get back together. I didn't want to see Carmilla hurting either. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but she stoop up from the bed before i could touch her.  
  "Yeah." I could hear it in her voice, she was in pain. Carmilla didn't look at me as she left the room. Maybe I made the mistake of telling her we could try to be friends. Knowing She wanted me but couldn't have me, that might've hurt her more than my rejection. I felt bad but it had to be done. It was for the best. I mean it wasn't like either of us had drasctically changed our personalities in a week so if we had gotten back together we'd only be fueling a dying fire. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone. Once I unlocked it, i called the first person I thought of. My favorite converse and skinny jean wearing red head...Danny.  
  "Hey." I said softly as she picked up. "I need somebody to talk to."  
  


	2. A New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollence! Hollence everywhere!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I promised this ones longer. No Carmilla in this chapter strictly Hollence. THis chapters gonna kill you... in a good way!!!!!

A New Love  
    
  I barely had time to finsh putting on my outfit for the day when there was a knock on the front door. I quickly slipped on my casual blue skinny jeans and threw on a plain white t-shirt. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and ran down the stairs. As far as knew I was alone in the house so Danny and I could have our talk in private. Once i made it to the the door I checked my appearence in the refelction of the glass on the door. I actually looked pretty decent for someone who got dressed in five minutes. The very instant I opened the door, Danny threw her arms around me.  
  "A whole week!" She complained while letting me go and stepping into the house. "A whole week and now I get a call! I was worried sick!" Danny and i walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the marbel table that was placed in the center of the kitchen, the table was ilumanted by an ancient but very beautiful chandelier that hung directlly above of the table.  
  "I know, I'm sorry." I genuinely apologized. "I just needed some time alone to sulk and atleast try to move on from my break up."  
  "Oh... how's that going." Danny sat down in the chair across from me. She had a look of mixed expressions. It was as if she were happy, sad, and excited all in one.  
  "Yeah... I'm actually a little bit better now. Well better in the sense that I can finally stop binge watching General Hospital on the soap network not in the sense that I'm a hundred percent over Carmilla." At the mention of Carmilla's name Danny's mixed expressions molded into one of melencholy. "But i didn't call you hear to talk about Carmilla!" I said a little over excited.  
  "Then why did you?" Danny asked a little confused.  
  "Well I have been trapped in a vortex of my own self pity for the past week so... now that I'm done with that phase of the break up, I decided what better way to get my mind off of things than a one on one girls day." I suggested.  
  "You really think we can do that know? With what's going on with the school plus the giant fish trying to wiggle it's way out?" Danny asked. I could tell by the way a giant smile landed its self on Danny's face that even thought she was trying to talk us out of it, she was merely happy at the suggestion of a girls day.  
  "Come on Danny, I'm not asking for a whole month vacation. Just one day away from the craziness. I can tell by the bags under your eyes that you need this." I challenged Danny. She took a few minutes to think about my propestion. The silence and anticpetion was killing me.  
  "Not saying that I'm agreeing to it, but what would we do on this 'girls day'?"  
                  ...

  Danny and I drove off campus in Danny's blood red punch buggie. While I was in the passenger seat I gave her directions to a nearby diner so that we could eat some breakfast and catch up. I really had been out of the loop for the whole week I was mourning. As Danny pulled into a parking space, a smile spread across my face and streatched ear to ear. Since the last christmas vacation(which was a disaster), I hadn't been off campus. For almost two whole semesters I was trapped in school. Most people would've have gone insane from the lack of outside life. Then again my ex was a centuries old vampire who could turn into a giant black cat. Pretty sure I wouldn't be classified as "most people".  
  Once I stepped out of the car I closed my eyes and enjoyed the morning sunlight hitting my face. A whole week confining myself to darkness had made me forget how good some vitamin D could be. I took a deep breath in, and exhaled heavily. Fresh air never tasted so good. A cool breeze gently brushed passed me, blowing my hair in it's path and sending chills through my body.  
  "You okay?" I opened my eyes to see Danny giggling at me.  
  "Yeah sorry." I laughed softly. "It's just I forgot how good it feels being outside of my room and off campus."  
  "Well let's hurry up and go inside so you can remeber how good non-school food can be." Danny encourged. We walked into the diner and we were seated quickly. Danny and I were placed in a booth in a corner all by ourselves.  
  "Hello my name's Jessica and I'll be you're waitress. What can i start you off with?" Our waitress was overly preppy. We told her what drinks we wanted and she left with a skip in every step.  
  "So tell me what you been up too while i was locked away." I said eyeing Danny.  
  "Well not much really. The Summers kind of hate me and I can't go within ten feet of the Zetas without getting hit on so I've been pretty much keeping to myself." Danny explained with a weak smile. I could tell something was on her mind. Before I could ask what was wrong Jessica came back with our drinks. She placed our drinks infront of us and took out a notepad and pen.  
  "What can i get ya?" Jessica asked cheerfully. Clearly she was working hard for her tip. Danny and I ordered food quickly and once agian Jessica left. I thought about asking Danny what was on her mind but I figured if I did it might ruin our drama free girls day so I kept my question to myself. Instead, I told Danny about the horriable plot to General Hospital and even I couldn't be that dramatic. Danny smiled as I explained the dreadfull overall story line of the show.  
  Suddenly my heart dropped. Her smile, that was it. The way her eyes lit up, how her lips curled at the corners, the way her voice sounded like it came from the heavens above when she laughed. It was all in her smile. The reason I started to fall for her before Carmilla came into the picture. It was because of her smile. When Carmilla first came into my life I forgot all about the feelings I had been developing for Danny and soley focused on Carmilla. But as soon as Danny smiled again, I remebered why I started to fall for her. All I could do was smile back.  
  "So all you did was eat chocolate and watch General Hospital for a whole week? I'm surprised you ordered chocolate pancakes I would've figured chocolate would be the last thing on your mind." Danny laughed. The way she laughed, it just... it just... it made me forget. It made me forget that I was ever with Carmilla. It made me forget that Carmilla was ever in my life. The way Danny laughed, it was like I had been with her the whole time. The very sound of her voice made me melt. All the past feelings where flooding my insides and I couldn't help but blush.  
  "Why are you blushing?" Danny asked confused. Before I could respond, Jessica came back with our food. 

              A Half Hour Later

  The past half hour went by with me and Danny eating, having casual conversation. I never did tell her why I was blushing. I just stuffed my face with food while she talked. I offered to pay the bill but before I could even pull out my money, with cheetah speed, Danny whipped out her wallet and paid the bill. As Danny made our way back to the car, I could tell something was stil on her mind. Before she could open her door I stepped next to her and spoke out.  
  "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.  
  "What are you talking about?" Danny raised an eyebrow.  
  "I could tell that something was on your mind all morning. Its okay if you don't want to tell me as a matter of fact i shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business, sorry." When I was done rambling I turned around and started to walk away in embarassment. I was stopped by Danny placing her hand on my shoulder. She turned me around and looked into my eyes. Danny took a deep breath before she spoke.  
  "You know when you and Carmilla broke up I was happy beyond belief but i saw how it destroyed you so i kept my emotions to myself." I was stunned by Danny's confession and I was at loss for words. "When you invited my to spend the day with you I was ecstatic! I thought that maybe this was my chance to win you over but then i realized it's only been a week after your break up and you were proably still not over her so I didn't try or say anything." Danny's hand still rested on my shoulder. Her very contact sent a rush of excitment through my body.  
  "That's right! I didn't tell you!" I exclamined.  
  "Tell me what?"  
  "Before I called you, Carmilla showed up and invited herself into my room. She confessed to still having feelings for me but I rejected her."  
  "What? Why? I thought you were still in love with her!"  
  "I am, well, today I realised that I love her but I'm no in love with her anymore."  
  "You spent an entire week alone locked up in your room and today of all days you realise you're not in love with Carmilla? What made you realise that?" Danny asked clearly confused.  
  "Um.." I said lowering my head so that I wouldn't have to look Danny in the eyes, I took a deep breath then confessed everything. "You. I realised that I had still had feelings for you that's why i said no to Carmilla and wanted to spend the day with you I thought that maybe if I spent some alone time with you that it would help me get over Carmilla until i built up enough courage to tell you how i feel but that's kind of what I'm doing now and now I'm making myself sound stupid so I'm going to shut up now." I was so nervous that I rambled all my feelings out without even taking a breath. I was still staring at the ground. Danny didn't say anything so I was pretty sure that I had emabarssed myself and ruined any chance I had with Danny.  
  Just when I thought I lost my chance, Danny used her free hand to put her index finger under my chin. With just the one finger, she lifted my head up and slammed her lips into mine. My eyes widened with shock but the longer the kiss lasted, my eyes lazliy closed as I melted into the kiss. Danny's soft pink lips carressed mine effortlessly. Danny moved her hand from chin to the back of my head and pulled me deeper into the kiss. Everything, my body, my mind, my soul even, just melted. There was so much passion in just the one kiss, I could tell Danny and I were going to be together for a while.  
  "Did that help you you dork?" Danny asked with her beatiful smile.  
  "I don't know. We have to try again for me to really make a decsion." I playfully joked as I kissed Danny again.


	3. Love's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is guys... the finale of Sacrifices. I worked hard to put my vision into this and I hope you all enjoy. Let's just say you're gonna die.. but not in a good way this time.

Love's End

  The past two weeks with Danny have been the best of my life. After the girls day it seemed that everything had been going right. The angular fish stopped trying to wiggle it's way free, Matti seemed to calm down her evil antics, and the summers and zetas haven't been feuding so there was that too. Everything at Silas had actually been peaceful. I knew I should be happy but something just didn't feel right. Since the day I started classes at Silas, nothing had ever been normal and I never had a moment to relax. So all the normality was just...weird.  
  I gently rested my head on Danny's shoulder and pushed the bad thoughts aside. The two of us were enjoying each other's company while cuddling in my bed. It felt nice to just to be able to relax with Danny. To be able to get lost in her scent, to be able to get lost in her mind, to be able to get in lost in HER, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. The way I felt when i was with Danny words couldn't describe it. If all the world's love and happiness were wrapped in a ball it still wouldn't amount to half of what I felt being wrapped in Danny's arms.   
  "What are you thinking about?" Danny asked me while kissing the top of my forehead.   
  "Oh...nothing." I lied burying my face in her shoulder in embarrassment. Danny laughed softly, I could feel her staring at me.  
  "No seriously you dork."   
  "I was thinking about you." I confessed failing to muffle my words with my head buried. Danny used her hand that wasn't wrapped around me to muffle my her.   
  "I thought so. Who else would you be thinking of?" Danny asked arrogantly followed by a giggle. I lifted my head so i could stare at her. I tried to keep a straight face but I conceded and giggled with Danny. I playfully smacked her side as punishment. Our cuddling session was rudely interrupted by the alarm clock on my nightstand, it was beeping it's obnoxious tone. The clock read 12:00 pm.   
  "I have to go Laura. My class is in half an hour!" Danny yelled trying to fight me off. I held on to her tighter than Chinese handcuffs hold on to fingers. I didn't want the moment to end.   
  "No!" I whined like a two year old. "Skip class!"   
  "Laura as much as I love, you know I can't do that." Danny said warmheartedly. I continued to sulk in her shoulder.   
  "Come on! I have to go!" Danny took a deep sigh in defeat. "How about I make you a deal. You let me go to my class and when I get out I'll teach how to shoot a bow and arrow. Deal?" I looked into her eyes with an angry stare.   
  "Okay! Fine!" I said accepting defeat and letting Danny go. She stood up from the bed. Before she left she bent over and gave me a soft peck on the lips. "See you later dork." Danny left the room, leaving me to wonder what I was going to do with my life for the next hour.

                    ...

  I don't know how it happened. I don't know why it happened. But it did. I found myself trapped and lost in another rerun of General Hospital. Something about boredom made the call of the soap opera even stronger. Without Danny I was weak and succumbed to the calling. I looked at the alarm clock. 1:25pm. Five minutes and finally I would be with Danny. Wow, I really was a drama queen. I got up from bed, stripped out of my pajamas, and through on a whole new outfit. Flip flops, skinny jeans, and last but not least, my favorite white shirt covered in tiny giraffes. I walked downstairs and out the door.   
  I walked over to the economics building which took the whole five minute waiting period. I found class room B12. Danny was walking out just as arrived. She smiled the minute she caught sight of me. She walked over to me, books in one hand.  
  "You couldn't wait could you?" Danny joked.   
  "You know I couldn't." I said grabbing her free hand. We left the building and walked over to her dorm room hand in hand. Danny went inside without me to change and get her bow and arrow. A few seconds later Danny walked wearing converse, orange skinny jeans, and a plain green t-shirt. Danny grabbed my hand, she led me to the archery field next to the tennis court. The archery field was just one huge clearing of grass with several targets painted on trees that outlined the end of the clearing.   
  Danny took an arrow out of the leather satchel that was wrapped tightly around her back. She lifted her bow up and lined the arrow perpendicular to the bow string. In one fluid motion Danny pulled the arrow and string back and let it go. The arrow flew through the sky and hit one of the targets directly in the center. Everything Danny had done was effortless and unhesitating. She didn't even breath until she shot the bow. I was awe struck and speechless by Danny's display of pure elegance and focus.   
  "Like that?" Danny winked at me. "Now you try. Just don't think about shooting the air just do it." Danny instructed while handing me an arrow and her bow. I grabbed them, I tried to mimic Danny's movements but when i shot the arrow, I didn't shoot it as powerful or as far as Danny did. Danny smiled at my weak attempt.  
  "Laura you can shoot it how I shoot it without years of practice! Here let me show you." Danny wrapped her hand around my left hand that held the bow. She placed an arrow in my hand and than wrapped her other hand around mine. Danny lifted our right hands and lined it up again with the bow string. I couldn't but blush a little. The way her hands fit perfectly on top of mine, how my back rested against Danny's stomach, and the way I could feel the steady pace of her beat. I was surprised my head didn't explode at how romantic all of it was.   
  "Now," Danny said i she used our hands to pull the arrow and bow string and focused our shot. " let go." The arrow flew through the open space just as fast as Danny's had. Excitement took over my body. The pure thrill of just shooting the arrow and the warmth of Danny behind me was enough to make me head spin. I looked up at Danny to see if she was experiencing the same emotions I was but fear and anger were written all over her face. Her eye were glued to the direction that we shot the arrow. I followed her gaze. Minus the anger, I felt the same emotions.   
  About a foot from the tree the arrow had stopped. The arrow had stopped because it was caught by a deathly looking Carmilla. She looked even more starved then the last time i had seen her. It was as if all the muscle in her body had vanished. I could see every bone in Carmilla's body. She was merely a skeleton wearing skin. The scariest part about her appearance were her eyes. They were so hungry, they were the eyes of a starved predator With the absence of her muscles, I was shocked when she was able to snap the arrow in two and throw it to the ground .   
  "THIS WHY YOU REJECTED ME?" Carmilla yelled from the end of the clearing. Her voice was so angry and hurt, I couldn't voice my words. "YOU REJECTED ME FOR SOME SORRY EXCUSE OF A HUMAN!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Danny stepped in front of me and shoved me behind her.  
  "I won't let you hurt her!" Danny yelled at Carmilla confidently. Carmilla let out an uncharacteristically evil laugh.   
  "YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP XENA? EVEN STARVED I STILL HAVE TWICE THE POWER YOU DO."   
  "I can still take you!' Danny challenged. Carmilla smirked.  
  "JUST TRY IT." Carmilla was gone in a flash. Not even a millisecond later she stood in front of Danny. With quick reflexes, Danny grabbed Carmilla's hair and used her grip to slam Carmilla's forehead into her knee. Danny proceeded to knee her one more time then Danny delivered a powerful uppercut while she still held Carmilla's head down. Danny had let go of Carmilla's head, stood back, and readied herself for her next attack. Carmilla raised her head with a devilish smile spread across her face. Blood was flowing out of her nose and dripping onto the grass.  
  "Is that all Xena? I figured the summer's would've trained you better." Camrilla teased. Danny tried to deliver a kick to Carmilla's side but Carmilla vanished into thin air before the kick made contact. Carmilla reappeared behind Danny. She ripped Danny's satchel of arrows of her back and threw them in front of me. Then somehow she was able to pick Danny up and throw her into a nearby tree. You didn't have to be vampire to hear Danny's back break as it collided with the tree. Danny's body fell to the ground hard. The tears began flowing from eyes the minute i heard Danny release a blood curdling scream. Carmilla disapeared than reappeared in front of Danny. She laughed as picked Danny up by her throat and slammed her freshly broken back into the tree.  
  "I'm going to enjoy draining you of every last drop of blood." Carmilla said through her laughing. No I couldn't let just stand by and let Danny because of me. I choose Danny over Carmilla. Everything was my fault not hers.  
  "NO!' I screamed at the top of lungs. Without even thinking I grabbed one of Danny's arrows from out of the satchel in front me and used the sharp point to cut my wrist. Instantly my blood was dripping from my self inflicted wound. Carmilla paused and began sniffing the air. She snapped her head in my direction. Hunger couldn't even describe how Carmilla's eyes looked. She dropped Danny without hesitation. Even through her intense pain, Danny was able to meet my gaze. Once we locked eye contact, I mouthed "I'm sorry" just before Carmila snatched my wrist up and forced my blood into her mouth. Before I lost conscience, the last thing I saw...was Danny crying and screaming at Carmilla to stop.


End file.
